leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/Unnecessary custom Graves changes
Greetings, community, it is me again. It's evening, I'm bored and there's no Whiskey in the house. TIme to write a blog post! Today we're talking about (again). I'M not in the mood for a long intro so let'S just go with this: He's a really badass champion who kinda has a lot of tools in his kit, but little synergy. He can do everything, but doesn't really excel at any of it. That is why I propse some major changes to his kit. Please do note that this is purely based on my subjective views and will likely turn out extremely overpowered. Also, before we start, I have no idea how to use these fancy ability template thingies, which is why I'll have to do it the old fashioned way. If somone could link me a guide on how to use them on this wiki, that would be great (I really want to get into this whole custom champion thing and I want it to look professional). So let'S get started, shall we? First things first, stats: -Range reduced to 500 from 525. (why? because I'mma overload the rest of his kit, it'S not even funny) -Stacks now decay upon leaving combat rather than losing all stacks immediately. 1 stack is lost per second out of combat. (context: this should help keeping the passive up in lane when trying to last hit. Therefore you get the anti-poke resistances you signed up for) -Cooldown increased to 12 at all levels from 12/11/10/9/8 -Basic attacks against champions will now reduce the CD of buckshot by 1 second. (context: Graves is apparently supposed to be a bout bursting stuff and his Q is a great tool. However, it sort of falls off late because of the considerable CD and the fact that it really doesn't do much there. So I wanna emphasize the all-in part of Graves kit. If you go in their face you should be rewarded and not do a burst engage and be left with no follow up.) -Smoke Screen now fires a projectile in a straight line that explodes upon colliding with an enemy dealing 70/120/180/220/280 magic damage (+60% AP) (+50% bonus AD) (up from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 , also AD scaling added) to the enemy hit. Upon explosion it will create a smokescreen around the target that slows it by 10/15/20/30/40% (changed from 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35%) and reduces it's vision. -Range reduced to 850 (from 950). vision reduction range decreased to 650 (that's a buff) (context: W got once nerfed I believe? Well, i always thought of it as a wonky spell which had great potential but almost impossible to place correctly because of how slow it travelled and how small the smoke field is. Making it a nuke and giving it bonus AD scaling causes 2 things: More Burst in Graves kit and also making it better at dueling/forcing someone to face you, and you only) -Dashe range increased to the effective range of . (context: Lucian has an overhead dash, which means evne though their range is the same, Lucian will dash slightly further and therefore be able to cross walls from a point that Graves can't. I donn't know how much of a range bonus there would have to be so I'll put it like this) -Mana cost changed to 40/30/20/10/0 form 40 at all ranks -Autoattacks no longer reduce the cooldown on this ability. -Cooldown changed to 22/20/16/14/12. Scoring a kill or assist will reset the cooldown of this ability. -Graves now gains full stacks of his passive if he dashes towards an enemy champion (context: simply, the mana cost buff is because Lucian has it, and there's no reason for graves not to ahve it too, the CD reduction obviously because the removal of the aa CD reduction. The kill reset is to make Graves a short ranged Tristana with a shotgun, rolling you over if you give him the chance and don't zone him properly. Range reduction should make up for that) sort of redone -New Active: Graves loads his Shotgun with explosive shells. For 7/8/10 seconds his basic attacks will deal bonus physical damage (10/15/30% of his total attack damage) in a 200 radius around the target. Scoring kills during Colleteral Damage will increase its duration by 2 seconds. 1 second after activating collateral damage, Graves can use End of the Line. -New second Active: End of the Line: Graves fires a final explosive shell in a straight line that does the same stuff shi current ult does, but 200/300/450 damage on impact (down from 250/400/550) and 150/250/350 (down from 200 / 320 / 440). However it will now deal bonus damage absed on how much %health the enemy is missing (10/15/20% of enemy's missing health). Using End of the line will end Collateral Damage. -(context: there are only 2 ADCs who use a steroid ult. I thought we oculd make it 3. Along the lines of his all-in burst style, it's supposed to make Graves a champion who has to pikc on chance to go in and use it to obliterate, if he fails, he won't be doing too much in the teamfight. It's a mix of and . The duration is shorter than Final Hour, but can be increased by scoring kills, which is what you intend to do with it. The splash damage is because of explosions and deals the same splash damage as jinx's rockets at lvl 1 and will then scale, since it'S an ult. The finisher is just because I feel it's part of Graves' identity and should force you to decide if you want a strong AoE execute to get a kill in order to reset your E, or to keep using DPS, but risk running out of ult time before you can score a kill. Conclusion I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism, but keep in mind that I have no real idea about numbers and balance when it comes to actual abilities. This whole thing is more or less a mash-up of all the ideas I collected when I thought about improving Graves. I wouldn't want all of this to be released this way, because it would make Graves potentially the strongest ADC in the game. What I did want, was to enforce his personality as an all-in risk taking badass, who can either blow up people within seconds with raw damage, or die heroically. If you insist on commenting about how OP this is and how much I suck at balancing without actually pointing out why, then I have no choice but to...say a lot of mean words to you and hate you forever...(I would delete the comment, but I think i can't do that...so you'll just have to deal with me not liking you) Category:Custom champions